Star vs. las fuerzas del mal
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Media Pro Com / Non Stop Digital |direccion_doblaje = Luis Otero |traductor_adaptador = Belén Llanos |direc_musical = Pablo Cugnata |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana (1ª-3ª) |version_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2015-2019 2015-2020 (Latinoamérica) |temporadas = 4 |episodios = 77 |supervision_creativa = Sonia Agudín (4ª)|fecha_grabacion = 2015-2019}} ''Star vs. las fuerzas del malhttps://youtu.be/SXYooh-xe8A?t=57s es una serie de televisión animada estadounidense creada por Daron Nefcy (quien trabajó en los storyboards de Galaxia Wander y Robot & Monster) y producida por Disney Television Animation. Se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 18 de enero del 2015 en Disney Channel y se estrenó oficialmente el 30 de marzo del 2015 en Disney XD respectivamente. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 22 de Agosto del 2015 y se estrenó oficialmente el 1 de octubre del mismo año en Disney Channel. La serie finalizó oficialmente en Estados Unidos el 19 de Mayo de 2019 con un total de 4 temporadas y 77 episodios emitidos. Reparto Personajes episódicos * ''Anexo:Primera temporada de Star vs. las fuerzas del mal * Anexo:Segunda temporada de Star vs. las fuerzas del mal * Anexo:Tercera temporada de Star vs. las fuerzas del mal 'Voces adicionales' *Adolfo Duncan (temporda 1-3ª) *Adrián Wowczuk *Ariel Cister *Carlos Celestre (temporda 1-3ª) *Diego Longstaff *Facundo Reyes *Federico Llambí *Gisela Viviano *Gustavo Dardés *Javier Gómez *Juan Cruz Carrega *Leto Dugatkin *Marcos Abadi *Martín Artigues *María Elena Molina *Rolando Agüero *Nicolás Rosas *Hernán Tracchia *Flavia Moyano Promocionales Disney XD Tips Música thumb|right|100px|Intro y cierre con texto forzados *'Tema de apertura' (Nací en un mundo distinto) **Interpretada por ¿?, Coros: ¿Pablo Gandolfo? noicon *'Primer' Tema de cierre **Interpretada por Agustina Cirulnik noicon * Segundo Tema de cierre (¡Es una Estrella Star!) ** Interpretada por Chiara Campisi noicon * Segundo Tema de cierre (¡Es una Estrella Star!) (versión con audio desincronizado) ** Interpretada por Chiara Campisi *'En el bosque mucho mucho comeré' **Interpretada por Demián Velazco, Alejandro Gómez y Natalia Rosminati noicon *'Canción de Oskar (¡Anímate, Star!)' **Interpretada por Pablo Gandolfo noicon *'Canción de Oskar (Mewbertad) **Interpretada por Pablo Gandolfo *'Rap de Oskar (Star sobre ruedas)' **Interpretada por Pablo Gandolfo, Alejandro Scaravelli y Demián Velazco *'Rayo espacial (Space Unicorn)' **Interpretada por ¿? noicon *'Todo lo que quieras' **Interpretada por ¿? noicon *'Canción de los salchiduendes' **Interpretada por Santiago Maurig *'Sensaciones' **Interpretada por ¿? *'Es tarde, lo sé' **Interpretada por Demián Velazco Rochwerger y Mariano Ascione * Amigos y no más **Interpretada por ¿? y Mathias Rapisarda * Ya es tarde, lo sé (Reprise) **Interpretada por ¿? Muestras multimedia Star_vs_Las_Fuerzas_del_Mal_-_Español_Intro_Disney_XD|Intro sin texto en español. Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Creditos Esp. Latino|Créditos finales. Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 103-A|Muestra del doblaje 3A Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 1x04a|Muestra del capitulo 4A Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Episodio 1x07b|Muestra del capítulo 7B Créditos de doblaje Star (First Season 02).png|1ª (Digital) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-1.jpg|2ª-Ep. 1 y 2 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-3.jpg|2ª-Ep. 3 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-4.jpg|2ª-Ep. 4 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-5.jpg|2ª-Ep. 5 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-6.jpg|2ª-Ep. 6 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-7.jpg|2ª-Ep. 7 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-8.jpg|2ª-Ep. 8 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-9.jpg|2ª-Ep. 9 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-10.jpg|2ª-Ep. 10 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-12.jpg|2ª-Ep. 12 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-13.jpg|2ª-Ep. 13 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-14.jpg|2ª-Ep. 14 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-15.jpg|2ª-Ep. 15 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-16.jpg|2ª-Ep. 16 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-17.jpg|2ª-Ep. 17 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-18.jpg|2ª-Ep. 18 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-19.jpg|2ª-Ep. 19 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-20.jpg|2ª-Ep. 20 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-21.jpg|2ª-Ep. 21 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp2-22.jpg|2ª-Ep. 22 (TV) SVLFDMCréditosTemp3.png|3ª- (TV) Trivia *Demián Velazco mencionó en una convención que se usó la escena del chico seguridad en el casting, en la cual Marco está alertando a Star sobre los peligros de la escuela. *En su exhibición por Netflix, los créditos de doblaje son mostrados en simultáneo con los del doblaje portugués de Brasil. *En esta serie, los insertos no son leídos, sino que de vez en cuando son traducidos o a veces ponen subtitulos. *El titulo original del ending de la temporada 3 es "She is a Shining Star" (Ella es una estrella brillante). Al ser un juego de palabras con el nombre de la protagonista, el doblaje lo adapto a "¡Es Una Estrella Star!" combinando el nombre de Star con su traducción al español para que suene como un halago hacia la protagonista. **Sin embargo en unos episodios, no hay sincronía entre el audio de la canción y su letra, ya que la voz queda más adelantada, y quedando resegada la pista . *La familia de Marco Díaz, el protagonista de la serie es de origen mexicano, al ser la serie doblada en Argentina, se dejo el tono neutro entre sus miembros. **Marco Díaz es el tercer personaje que dobla Demián Velazco Rochwerger que sabe artes marciales (en este caso, Karate), seguido de Abyo de Pucca y Theo Martin/Ranger Azul de Power Rangers Furia Animal. ***Justamente dicho actor tiene cierto parecido físico con el actor de voz original de Marco, Adam McArthur. * Los promocionales live action contaron con la participación de las actrices Olivia Holt y Kelli Berglund, ambas dobladas en el estudio mexicano Diseño en Audio (también conocido como DNA), esto debido a la continuidad de voces de Monserrat Mendoza y Romina Marroquín Payró respectivamente. ** La serie también contó con la colaboración del venezolano Gonzalo Fumero quien reside en Argentina, le dio voz a Roy y a Toby en un par de episodios de la 2ª temporada. * En el capitulo "El Baile de la Luna Roja", en una escena cuando Marco está triste en la habitación de Star, la música de fondo no contiene vocales a diferencia de la versión original que estuvo en español https://twitter.com/adam_s_j/status/640670895187431424Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Latinoamérica, pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP. * En el capitulo "Galletas de la Fortuna", La canción "This is my House" no contiene vocales y solo que escucha los instrumentales. Puede ser error de mezcla. Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Latinoamérica pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP. *Cuando suena el tono de llamada en el celular de Marco en el capitulo "¡Anímate, Star!", se dejo la pista sonora en su idioma original, pero en el capitulo de la temporada 2 "Starsitting", la canción se dobla al español. ** En el capitulo 13 de la primera temporada, cuando Star llama al celular de Marco suena solo la versión instrumental del tema. Esto sucede en la versión transmitida en Disney XD EE.UU. ** Justamente en ese capitulo, el termino "Boop" (acariciar a los bebes), fue cambiado por "Bip" por razones desconocidas. *En "Las Galletas de la Fortuna", al hacer la voz del aspirante 4, Alejandro Graue uso un tono agudo muy similar al que suele usar al hacer el personaje del supervisor Rocka en la serie Los Creadores. *En el episodio "La casamentera", cuando Star quiso llamar a su madre, el espejo entendió "Llamando a Tom" (Calling Tom). Star dijo, "Dije llamar a mamá, no Tomás" (en la versión original es I said "Call Mom", no Tom), para que así no se perdiera el sentido de la broma. *En el episodio "Hechizos dormida", en el que Marco "se transforma" en psicólogo, en la versión original cuando Star le pregunta el significado de PhD a Marco, la señora Diaz responde Pretty handsome dude en español (Tipo lindo y apuesto), mientras que en el doblaje, Star le pregunta a Marco si es psicólogo, y la señora Diaz responde que primero debe terminar la escuela, perdiéndose así el chiste mas no el sentido, ya que el PhD (Philosophiæ doctor) es un titulo de doctorado en filosofía para Estados Unidos, mientras que en Latinoamérica, es un titulo de psicología. *A veces, Star dice mal los nombres de algunos personajes (posiblemente sea un descuido del guión de doblaje). Por ejemplo, en el episodio "Banágica", Star llama a Brittney, Britany. *En el episodio 13 de la primera temporada Ataque al Castillo, Star hace su hechizo "susurrado" para desactivar su varita a cambio de salvar a Marco. No se dobla el loop del "susurro" dejando el audio original. **En ese mismo episodio, un caballo que apareció de repente, empezó a hablar en italiano. Esa parte no fue doblada, sino que en cambio se mostraron subtitulos en español. **Lo mismo pasa con Ingrid en el episodio "Día de chicas", que se le dejan los dialogos en alemán. *Durante la primera temporada el nombre de Janna solía ser pronunciado en español o según como se leyera el nombre, esto fue corregido a finales de la primera temporada. *En el episodio 8a de la primera temporada "El Baile de la luna roja", Tom le da un apodo a Star: Starship (nave). En la versión doblada el apodo se elimina y Tom simplemente la llama a Star como tal. *En el episodio 9b de la primera temporada "Dolor real", cuando Star se muestra cansada en el desayuno, llama a Marco por el nombre de Oskar, cosa que en el doblaje latino no ocurre. *En una escena del capítulo "Cinta Roja", el Sensei llama a Marco por error, "Marcos". *Desde la segunda temporada Sapo Toro emplea acento ruso al hablar, esto siempre estuvo presente en la versión original. *A pesar de que Raúl Aldana ya no ocupa el cargo de director creativo, su nombre todavía aparece en los créditos de doblaje de los nuevos capítulos, acreditado como tal. *En toda la serie, se optó por emplear un lenguaje coloquial y el tuteo (hablar de tú ''con un interlocutor) para más familiaridad y cercanía entre los personajes, sin perder el respeto. Pero son pocos casos dónde se emplea el '''ustedeo' (hablar de usted en un contexto formal).https://www.linkedin.com/messaging/thread/6407689016761815040/ Adaptaciones al doblaje *En el capítulo "Mewbertad", cuando Ferguson está en clase de Español (verbos en el doblaje), los subtítulos en español son removidos en su exhibición en Latinoamérica. *En el capítulo "Excursión interdimensional", cuando Marco lee el mensaje de Jackie, "HELP", se pregunta si es algún tipo de acrónimo, en la versión doblada se pregunta si HELP no significa "ayuda". *En la serie a toffee en el doblaje le dicen taffy pero en el final de la temporada 2 le dicen toffee pero en la batalla por mewni le vuelven a decir taffy. *También a tad le dijeron en el final de la temporada 2 le dicen ted pero en la temporada 3 le dicen tad de nuevo. Censura El doblaje suaviza la mayoría de diálogos que contengan cualquier referencia religiosa ("demonio", "santo", "Dios") e insultos como "estúpido", "tarado" o "idiota". En ocasiones (no siempre) también se omiten menciones a la muerte. Esto causó mucha controversia entre los fans. Esta es la segunda serie de Disney XD en que ocurre estas censuras, la primera serie animada fue Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (claro que en este último caso, se estaba tratando a la serie como para un publico más joven). Esta decisión es dada por 'Disney Character Voices International, Inc '(DCVI). Temporada 1 * Fiesta con un pony: ** EarthTurd (mojón/plasta terrestre) fue traducido y adaptado como "ApesTorpe". ** Línea original: “''Oh, that is not a dead person?” (“Oh, no es una persona muerta?”). Línea doblada: “¿No estaba desmayado?”. ** Línea original: “''Not... dead...” (“No estoy muerto”). Línea doblada: “Sigo... vivo.”. ** Línea original: “''Holy pixels!” (“Santos pixeles!”). Línea doblada: “¡Locos pixeles!”. ** Línea original: “''Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!” (“¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Bueno, tu madre es una yegua!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre solo rebuzna!”. * El espíritu escolar: ** El término "booty shake" fue cambiado a "baile super cool". ** Línea original: “''It's gonna be a bloodbath.” (“Será un baño de sangre.”). Línea doblada: “Será una batalla campal.”. ** Línea original: “''Do you know nothing of combat? No Warrior's gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!” (“¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con el trasero de Chantelle”). Línea doblada: “¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con ese baile”. ** Línea original: “''Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?” (“¿Quién esta listo para un sangriento, sangriento, baño de sangre?”). Línea doblada: “¿Quién esta listo para una increíble batalla campal?”. * ''El brazo monstruoso: ** Línea original: “... Releasio, Demonius, Infestica!”. Línea doblada: “... ¡Liberum, Monstrus, Infestico!”. ** Línea original: “''I want it to be my boyfriend.” (“Quiero que ''eso sea mi novio.”). Línea doblada: “Quiero que él sea mi novio”. ** Línea original: “''And then we're gonna slaughter all humans - and feast on their bowels!” (“Y luego, masacraremos a todos los humanos y tendremos un festín con sus entrañas”). Línea doblada: “Y luego, acabaremos con todos los humanos y devoraremos sus entrañas”. * ''Anímate, Star: “''Oh, that degenerate is Oskar Greason. ...” (“Oh, ese degenerado es Oskar Greason. ...”). Línea doblada: “Oh, ese desastre es Oskar Greason. ...”. * ''Misión Compras: **Línea original: “''Where is that stupid thing?!” (“Donde esta esa estupida cosa?!”). Línea doblada: “”. **Línea original: “''It'll be dead forever.” (“Estará muerto para siempre.”). Línea doblada: “Se apagará por siempre.”. * Los hechizos del sueño: Línea original: “''Oh no! Marco's naked!” (“Oh no! Marco esta desnudo!”). Línea doblada: “Oh no! Marco esta sin ropa.”. * ''El baile de la luna roja (cuyo titulo original Blood Moon Ball, fue cambiado por referencias): **Línea original: “''He's hot.” (“Él es ardiente.”). Línea doblada: “Que lindo.”. **Línea original: “''Back off, demon!” (“Atrás, demonio!”). Línea doblada: “Atrás, malvado!”. **Línea original: “''Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?” (“Tu ex-novio demonio Tom?”). Línea doblada: “Tu ex-novio malvado Tom?”. **Línea original: “''I'm fourteen, I can handle a demon.” (“Tengo catorce, puedo lidiar con un demonio.”). Línea doblada: “Tengo 14 años, puedo defenderme de un tramposo.”. * Dolor real: Línea original: “''Mommy, why is Santa doing that?” (“Mami, porque Santa hace eso?”). Línea doblada: “Mami, porque el señor hizo eso?”. * ''Ataque al castillo: **Línea original: “''I was thinking of not dying...” (“Estaba pensando en no morir...”). Línea doblada: “Solo pensaba en sobrevivir...”. **Línea original: “''That's because it's not worth dying for a stupid piece of food!” (“Eso es porque no vale la pena morir por una estúpida pieza de comida!”). Línea doblada: “Eso es porque es más importante sobrevivir que ese pedazo de comida!”. Temporada 2 * Mi nueva varita!: **Línea original: “''I'm almost dead.” (“Casi muero.”). Línea doblada: “No puede ser.”. **Línea original: “¡Stop eating my flesh!” (“¡Dejen de morder mi carne!”). Línea doblada: “¡Dejen de morderme!”. **El termino "Hobo gravy" (Salsa de vagabundos), fue reemplazado por "Guisado de carne" en el doblaje. * ''Al Sr. Candle le importa: **Línea original: “''You idiot.” (“Idiota.”). Línea doblada: “Eres un inútil.”. **Línea original: “''You're gonna blow my cover!” (“Harás volar mi cubierta!”). Línea doblada: “Revelarás mi identidad!”. **Línea original: “''Battle to the death.” (“Batalla a muerte.”). Línea doblada: “Duelo fatal.”. **Línea original: “''These balls are guided by demons.” (“Estas pelotas son guiadas por demonios”). Línea doblada: “Estas bolas estan guiadas por la maldad.”. **Línea original: “''Oh thank goodness!” (“Oh gracias al cielo!”). Línea doblada: “Oh que suerte!”. * ''Salchiduendes: Línea original: “''Oh! We though you died.” (“Oh! Creímos que habias muerto.”). Línea doblada: “Oh! Creímos que eras muda.” * ''Al pie de la letra: Línea original: “''Come with me, or die!” (“Ven conmigo, o muere!”). Línea doblada: “Ven conmigo, o te destruiré!” * ''Dentro de la varita: **Línea original: “''They're not dead.” (“No están muertos.”). Línea doblada: “No los liquidé.” Sin embargo, hay otras veces en las que si se menciona la muerte: * ''Al Sr. Candle le importa: **Línea original: “''I win, you die''”. Línea doblada: “Si gano te mueres.”. * Al pie de la letra: "Y la mujer calamar, muere al final." Y en un capitulo se hizo una referencia religiosa: * Amigos y no más: "Pequeños angelitos de dios" Temporada 3 * Recolector de pelusa: **Línea original: “''Amen''” (“Amén”). Línea doblada: “He dicho.” * Ponymonio: **Línea original: “''That makes no sense. You're supposed to be dead.''“ (“Eso no tiene sentido. Se supone que estás muerta.”). Línea doblada: “Eso no tiene sentido. Tu ya estás congelada.” Transmisión Véase también *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal: La batalla por Mewni *Disney XD Mansión embrujada Referencias }} Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Movistar Video Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Blim Categoría:Series de Rough Draft Studios Categoría:Series de Mercury Filmworks Categoría:Series de Toon City Categoría:Series transmitidas por Antena Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Trecevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por TC Televisión Categoría:Series ganadoras del Emmy Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Amazon video